A hybrid vehicle is capable of traveling in an EV (Electrical Vehicle) mode that allows the hybrid vehicle to move (travel) by using an output of a rotating electrical machine without driving an engine. However, if an amount of stored electric power (for example, SOC (State Of Charge) of an electric power storing device (for example, a battery) is less than a predetermined amount when the hybrid vehicle is moving in the EV mode, the hybrid vehicle charges the battery by staring the engine and allowing the rotating electrical machine to generate electric power by using an output of the engine (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).